


突如其来的互换

by BAGE



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, R18
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAGE/pseuds/BAGE
Summary: 灵魂互换





	突如其来的互换

**Author's Note:**

> 偷懒了，为了直接切入主题以圣诞节特别篇做了背景

1.  
昨晚贺天以不顺路为由一起骑上了莫关山的小绵羊，结果最后顺路去了酒店...  
当贺天掏出钱包付款的时候，莫关山恨不得当着前台接待的面打爆他的狗头，所谓没带钱，就是一叠叠的信用卡，和挤满夹层的红色钞票。  
然后就是放纵，用光了礼物，累得不想洗澡，贺天的东西在里面留了一夜。  
这些，莫关山都可以算了。

 

明明已经精疲力尽，一大清早还闹这么大的动静...贺几把你是不是想死了！！！

 

扔开蒙在头上的枕头，莫关山一跃而起坐直在床上，他就是想看看贺天究竟在搞什么名堂，吵得他根本睡不了懒觉。

？  
嗯？？？

为什么说坐就坐起来了？不仅屁股不痛腰不酸，还浑身舒爽。  
按照常理，应该四肢酸痛，浑身无力，爬都爬不动才对。

 

清醒过来发现所谓大动静只是水流声而已，很轻，很小，并不吵。  
是贺天去洗澡了。  
奇怪，什么时候这么怕噪音了？  
更奇怪的是，还他妈晨勃了。  
下面又硬又胀，憋的直想尿尿。  
莫关山叹服自己体力的增长，在贺天的摧残下已经成长到这个程度了。

也好，以后就用不着在做的时候苦苦哀求贺天不要了，男人的尊严从今天开始就要慢慢树立起来了。

做着黄粱大梦，莫关山穿上拖鞋走去面池洗脸，希望凉水能冲下去勃起的欲望。  
一捧凉水扔在脸上果然舒爽很多，莫关山抬头看向镜子里的自己。

：“啊？”

黑发，一米八，特别帅，肩膀很宽，胸肌很好看。

不不不，一定是没睡醒。  
莫关山又低下头打开水龙头，凉水狠狠浇在头上，溅起的水花飞的到处都是，再猛一抬头，一缕缕水珠顺着脖子往胸肌中间滑下去。  
再看镜子里，

黑发，一米八，特别帅，肩膀很宽，胸肌很好看。

莫关山敲了敲镜子，试试看是不是贺天的恶作剧，其实这是一面玻璃，贺天就藏在玻璃后面。  
又左右动了动头，伸了伸手，镜子里和自己百分百的同步。

......

......

：“贺天！！！”  
莫关山箭步冲向浴室，慌慌张张像只逃窜的松鼠。  
：“卧槽贺天有鬼！！！贺天！！”  
当当当地狂敲浴室门，见贺天迟迟不开门，干脆直接推门跑进去了。  
：“贺天有！......”

热气蒸腾的浴室朦朦胧胧，一头红发的少年正拿着浴花在身上涂抹沐浴液。

：“......鬼。”  
莫关山呆站在原地，红发少年抬头看向莫关山，随后绽放一个健气的笑容在脸上。  
：“早莫莫仔～”  
那是他最熟悉，而此刻又最陌生的脸。  
：“......你..贺......卧槽你他妈别用老子的脸做这么恶心的表情！！！”  
：“我还以为莫莫仔会哭着喊着害怕地说有鬼呢。”  
：“...老子......才不会。”  
贺天关掉水，又挤了些沐浴露在浴花上。  
莫关山刚刚来不及反应贺天的行为，这会赶忙制止：“卧槽你在干嘛！”  
：“给你洗澡。”  
：“你用这玩意干鸡毛！”  
贺天摆出惊异万分的神情：“因为莫仔的皮肤又光又滑我以为你每天都会好好保养。”  
莫关山一把抢过贺天手中的浴花，抓到了一手泡沫：“老子不用这！只有蛇立那个娘炮才每天把保养挂在嘴上！”  
：“嗯…跟蛇立关系这么好了啊。”  
：“怎么可能那个变态…”  
：“是吗…”

贺天手上的泡沫还没有褪去，大概是对莫关山示好蛇立的报复，贺天把手覆在了莫关山小腹下珊瑚色的绒毛上，轻轻搓揉过后又用另一只抬起瘫软的性器，手指在大腿缝和性器下方反复摩擦，刻意放慢动作，做给莫关山看。

：“我日你干嘛！！！”明明站在对面的是自己却前所未有的羞耻，莫关山立刻转身，手里的浴花下意识地挡在眼前，糊了一脸泡沫。  
：“这不是在给你洗澡？当然要里里外外洗干净才行。”  
：“不用你啊啊啊老子自己来！！！”

等等。  
外外已经够他妈的操了，里里，是想怎样。

突然明白过来贺天话中所指，的确，昨晚做到太累，所以留在里面的精液也没有洗…  
难道…  
：“卧槽你？！”莫关山又猛转身，想质问贺天是不是干了那个事，却正好看见贺天正抬起胳膊用水冲洗腋下，抬举的动作让大臂线条清晰的展现出来，水顺着那漂亮的线条不停流下，不多的红色腋毛沾水后更加显眼，贺天若无其事的搓洗着腋窝。

…实在是…太好看了……

莫关山不知道为什么冒出这样的傻逼想法来，  
好不容易软下去的鸡儿，竟然又站起来了。

妈的老子为什么看见自己会勃起！

贺天的目光集中在莫关山的腿间：“噢哦。”  
：“这明明是你自己…”莫关山无奈的用手搓了搓脸，“够了够了，你他妈，那啥，老子要把那个弄出来，你转过去。”  
：“如果是说精液的话我已经帮你弄出来了。”  
：“……老子杀了你。”

 

2.  
：“嗯唔...”莫关山习惯性地勾住贺天的脖子。  
贺天支撑在莫关山身上和他接吻，手上不停地撸动莫关山勃起的性器。

：“哈啊...够了...怎么回事！”受够了缠绵的莫关山一把推开贺天，没想到不怎么费力就做到了，明明以前无论怎么用力都挣脱不开。

：“啧。”被推开的贺天似乎也意识到力量的悬殊，不服气的皱了皱眉。  
：“啊...”莫关山呻吟着挺了挺腰。

：“别用我的声音叫的这么色啊莫莫仔。”贺天无奈。  
：“妈的...你这根东西...什么玩意...嗯...”莫关山长出一口气，继而用手包裹住挺硬的阴茎用力撸动起来：“你他妈越弄，老子越难受...”

贺天摸着鼻子不说话，嘴角带着淡淡的笑。

：“说是...嗯...帮你自己解决......操、、被你摸的..老子都要硬的爆炸了...”莫关山一边抱怨，粗重的喘息从鼻腔泄出，手上的动作却越来越快。  
本想让莫关山体验体验自己的感受，到头来却不忍心看他在如此不适应的身体里受折磨，于是贺天去揽莫关山的腰，想把他抱起来，竟然没成功......

...实在受挫，但与此同时，好像也明白了莫仔以前那欲拒还迎的挣扎并不是故意的勾引，他是真的逃不开。

贺天只能握住莫关山使劲撸动的手让他停下：“坐起来宝贝儿，我用嘴帮你。”

 

3.  
莫关山从未感受过如此强烈的性欲，阴茎硬得向上弯，不做点什么就要爆炸而亡了。  
所以当贺天提议给他舔的时候，他想也不想就同意了。  
然而真的这么做了...莫关山又想掐死前一秒同意的自己。  
他靠在床头坐直，贺天两腿微分跪趴在他的腿间，腰低低的沉下去，屁股高高翘起来，只有红色的脑袋在上上下下卖力晃动。

什么几把画面！！！

：“日...”莫关山羞耻地用手捂住了脸。

：“无要挡。”自己巨大的性器塞满了贺天的嘴，于是贺天的声音支支吾吾不清晰，贺天一边舔一边抬手去摸莫关山的胳膊，示意他把手放下来。  
：“你他妈不要说话啊！”原来自己的声音是这样的，和平常以为的完全不一样，更何况...还含着个鸡巴...  
：“哈啊。”贺天吐出去，小嘴上还沾着粘稠的前列腺液，趁着空隙时间用手来回撸了两下，“为什么？”  
说完深呼吸一口气，又张大嘴巴一口含了进了：“呜——”含得太用力，喉结来回抖动，从喉咙发出沉重的呜咽声。  
：“呃——........”莫关山猛的仰起头，手不自觉的抓紧了床单。  
：“看之己的样只太淫荡...呜...”贺天反而说的更多，“觉得难唔情？”  
：“你给...哈啊...给老子闭嘴....”  
贺天的嘴被塞得满满当当，侧面甚至被戳起了一个包。

贺天不再继续舔：“这可是连我都享受不到的待遇，你怎么还嫌弃，你的活可是一直很差劲。”  
见莫关山喘着粗气不理睬自己，贺天又接着说：“怎么？看见这么可爱的自己，生气了？”说罢去和莫关山接吻，却被莫关山一手挡住。

：“别废话了...快给老子舔...好胀...”

贺天一愣，随即又一笑。  
不再说话，俯下身把丝毫不见征兆的阴茎含进去，不料嘴唇刚刚裹住个头，脑袋就被莫关山按住狠狠向前推。  
毫无防备的贺天突然被挺硬的肉棒戳了喉咙，不能自控地干呕，想挣脱莫关山的手也无能为力，只能强迫深喉。

：“哈哈...狗鸡...你他妈也有今天...哈啊、、”  
：“呕——、、”  
：“你就是这么..搞老子..嗯...”  
然而贺天的喉咙一收一收的吸着前端，也难怪每次贺天都要这么做，实在是爽。

虽然贺天想吐的欲望格外强烈，可从后面也传来不能忽视的空虚，或者说，从一开始含住这很鸡巴开始，莫关山的屁股就不由自主的想吃，贺天都克制着不去在意，然而一旦被这样对待，那欲望反而更加叫嚣了。  
原来还担心每次这么强迫莫关山，会不会让他觉得讨厌，现在看来，莫关山真是比他想的还要淫荡。  
于是贺天不再挣扎，他任由莫关山抵着他的脑袋，把屁股抬得更高，自己抬起手，分开腿，去摸已经泥泞的屁眼。

：“卧槽你！”显然是被贺天的举动吓了一跳，莫关山立马松开了手。  
贺天赶紧大口呼吸：“咳咳...呼...”  
：“你他妈别动！”莫关山抓住贺天试图深入的手指。  
：“为什么？”  
：“.......因为...”  
：“你这个身体，从刚才开始后面就很痒，我帮帮他。”  
：“......”莫关山闭口不言。  
：“啊～我忘记了，莫仔应该比我更清楚是什么感觉才对。”

莫关山抓住贺天的手，久久不肯松开。  
：“你他妈肯定觉得...老子很那啥...”

：“嗯，很色。”

刚刚玩的很开心的莫关山却突然泄了气，委屈巴巴坐在一旁，本想鸭子坐，却发现这个身体坐不下去，只好盘起腿。  
：“老子有什么办法...还他妈不都是你...老子一个男人屁股动不动就他妈......唔..唔呜？”

贺天突然捧起莫关山的脸狠狠吻了上去。  
难得美丽的画面，红发的少年主动又热烈的渴求他的爱人，想把所有的爱都从嘴里送过去。

：“别忍着。”  
贺天轻声安慰着莫关山，摸了摸莫关山依然挺硬的阴茎，“这里什么感觉？”  
：“想剁掉。”莫关山恶狠狠。  
：“噗嗤——”贺天没忍住不笑，都什么时候还在置气，“好好说。”  
：“.......想....记去..”  
：“什么？”  
：“妈的老子说想插进去！什么傻逼鸡巴，越来越硬，看见你就硬，你他妈就只会用鸡巴想问题吗？”  
：“那就对了。”

贺天又吻上去，在彼此的身体里，才真正体会到对彼此的渴望。


End file.
